1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system and computer program for designing a tire profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
The profile of a tire (the contour of the surface of the tire which is obtained on assumption that a groove is not formed on a tread) influences the basic performance of the tire, for example, a handling stability, a ride comfort or the like. Depending on the uses or size of the tire or the like, it is necessary to design a proper profile. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-301916 has disclosed a method for designing the contour of a tread which uses an involute function. This design method uses an involute curve passing through a center in a transverse direction (an equator point) and a tread end.
In the method disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-301916, the contour of the tread is only determined. A tire comprises a tread and a sidewall which is continuously linked to the tread. The contour of the tread and that of the sidewall are to be linked smoothly and continuously. In the method disclosed in the publication described above, trial and error are repeated until the contour of the tread which is smoothly linked to the contour of the sidewall is obtained. This design method is not efficient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for easily obtaining a profile from a tread to a sidewall.